totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
To jednak nie jest pustkowie...
Pustkowie Totalnej PorażkiPustkowie Totalnej Porażki Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 1 Chris: Hej! Pamiętacie co się działo w poprzednim sezonie? Po prostu 24 uczestników pojechało na Wawanakwa, aby jedno z nich mogło wygrać milion. Tym farciarzem okazała się LeShawna, pokonując Duncana w finale... choć w sumie to Courtney go pokonała, oddając decydujący głos na LeShawnę. No cóż, teraz 21 osób, z tego kilku całkiem nowych zmierzą się na pustkowiu, ale czuje, że coś ich zaskoczy... Kilka kamer razem z Chefem przypływają na pustkowie. Stoi już tam Chris i bierze jedną kamerę, kierując ją do labiryntu, gdzie Ezekiel wyciąga klucz i daje go Justinowi, lecz ten go ogląda i rzuca Ezekielowi w głowę. W innym miejscu Heather przechadzając się napotyka Alejandro, który ją całuje. Z daleka Courtney stojąca na pale widzi to rozwścieczona, jednak Duncan strąca ją kijem. Tą w wodzie rzuca w niego swoim kijem, przez co on również spada. W innym miejscu Eva i Jo ścigają się. Następnie na fotelach w powietrzu związana Sierra usiłuje pocałować Cody'ego, lecz nie może do niego dostać. Na następnych fotelach Brady płacze ze zdjęciem Beth w ręku, Owen przerażony przytula owoce, a Noah patrzy na nich i przewraca oczami. Izzy płynie w ciasnej rzeczce, po czym jej łódka się rozbija, a ona sama ląduje przed zamkiem budowanym przez Bridgette i Lindsay. Jednak Tyler uciekając przed czymś przypadkowo rozwala zamek. Obie są wściekłe na niego. W innym miejscu Geoff opala się, a Blaineley bierze kamerę i pozuje przed nią, jednak Jennifer ją popycha i zaczynają się bić. Podekscytowany Josh ogląda bójkę, a potem cała trójka ląduje w błocie ochlapując Chrisa. Nagle nastaje noc, a wściekły Chris wycierany przez Dakotę wskazuje palcem na Ścieżkę Wstydu. Widać czyjś cień na ścieżce, który potem znika. Wszyscy przestraszeni uciekają do namiotów i pokazuje się logo Pustkowia Totalnej Porażki. Przed budynkiem Chris: A oto i uczestnicy! Przyjeżdża 21 uczestników małym autobusem. Pierwsza wysiadła Courtney Courtney: Czas wygrać program! Heather: Po moim trupie! Następna wysiadła Heather Heather: To ja wygram! Courtney: Jasne! Przecież to ja ostatnio zajęłam 3 miejsce, a ty tylko 7. Heather: I czas się zemścić za tą eliminację... Courtney: Co? Heather: Nic... Następny wyszedł Duncan Courtney: O przyszedł wielki przegrany! Duncan: Ja przynajmniej nie staram się desperacko znaleźć partnera... Courtney: Wcale tego nie robię! Następny wyszedł Alejandro Courtney: O witaj Alejandro! Co tam u ciebie? Heather: Faktycznie, wcale się o niego nie stara... Duncan: No właśnie... Alejandro: Nie słuchaj ich, oni ci tylko zazdroszczą inteligencji... Duncan: Co? Courtney: Aww! To takie... Heather: Żenujące? Courtney zmierzyła ją wzrokiem Następni wyszli Jennifer i Josh Jennifer: Cudownie, że jesteśmy razem w programie! Josh: No pewnie, tylko oby były jakieś ciekawe rzeczy, a nie to co dotychczas... Jennifer: Co masz na myśli? Josh: No wiesz, dość dawno nie walczyłaś z Blaineley... Jennifer: Co?! Uderzyła go z liścia, po czym wysiadła Blaineley Blaineley: Czy ja wyczuwam mały kryzys? Jennifer: Zjeżdżaj, Blaineley. Nie wtrącaj się w nieswoje sprawy... Blaineley: Ale chyba Josh o mnie wspomniał, więc może to też dotyczy mnie? Josh: Emm... nie. Jennifer: Ha! Blaineley wystawiła jej język, a w tym czasie wysiadła reszta uczestników i podszedł do nich Chris Chris: Jak tam emocje z powodu wystąpienia w kolejnym sezonie? Świerszcz Courtney: Ja się cieszę, że może tym razem wygram! Heather: Akurat! Chris: No dobrze... Cody: Czy mi się wydaje, czy mieliśmy być na pustkowiu... Noah: A to z pewnością nie jest pustkowie... Chris: Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiecie, ale najpierw zapraszam do tego budynku! W budynku Kiedy uczestnicy weszli do starego i zniszczonego budynku, zauważyli tam osoby, które nie dostały się do nowej edycji wraz z Chefem oraz stażystami, którzy stojąc na drabinach malowali budynek Courtney: Co oni tu robią? Gwen: Też się nie cieszę na twój widok... Alejandro: O co tutaj chodzi? Chris: Otóż mam dla was pewną niespodziankę... Ukazanie twarzy wszystkich osób Chris:... Ponieważ wszyscy, którzy się tu znajdują zostają uczestnikami tego programu! Stażysta: My też? Stażyści spadli z drabin Chris: Wy się tu nie liczycie... a zresztą za zabranie mi tej chwili czasu zostajecie zwolnieni! Stażyści jęknęli i wyszli z budynku Chef: A ja i ty? Chris: Spokojnie, my się do nich nie wliczamy... chociaż w sumie... Chef: Co? Chris: Beze mnie to show upadnie, ale za to ty możesz zostać uczestnikiem! Wszyscy: Co? LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Co? Chef też jest uczestnikiem? To chyba jakieś żarty! Ale przynajmniej wystąpię w show! '''Gwen: A gdzie tak w ogóle będziemy mieszkać? Chris: Przekonacie się w swoim czasie. A teraz czas dobrać się w drużyny... Chris otwiera pokój, w którym nic nie ma Chris: A gdzie jest maszyna, która miała rozdzielić ich na drużyny? Chefie? Chef: Przecież nie jestem już twym asystentem, tylko uczestnikiem, więc... Chris: No tak... Nie pomyślałem o tym... Z kuchnią będzie to samo... Ktoś może chce zastąpić Chefa? DJ: W sumie, nawet nieźle gotuję. Mogę go zastąpić, ale tylko w kuchni. Cameron: Ja już raz wygrałem, więc mi nie potrzebna jest kolejna wygrana. Mogę mu pomagać! Chris: Czyli DJ będzie naszym nowym kucharzem, a Cameron moim pomocnikiem! Cameron: Co? Ale ja chciałem pomagać DJ'owi, a nie tobie! Chris: Jemu też będziesz pomagał... Cameron: Ekstra... Chris: Nie martw się, skoro Chef dał sobie radę, to ty też! Chef: Grr! Chris: No więc, czas na wylosowanie drużyn! Losowanie drużyn Wszyscy stali przed wielkim stołem, na którym było kilka zakrytych tac Chris: Ten stół przed wami ma 41 miejsc, więc każdy znajdzie miejsce dla siebie. Przy każdym miejscu jest taca. Pod pokrywą znajduje się pewien przedmiot, zresztą się przekonacie. Zatem zajmijcie swoje miejsca, lecz nie odkrywajcie tac, dopóki nie dam wam sygnału rozpoczynającego dzielenie was na drużyny. Wszyscy usiedli na miejscach Owen: Hej, a gdzie jest miejsce dla Pana Kokosa? Chris: Nie wliczałem go, więc zostaje wyeliminowany! Izzy: Co?! Owen: Nieeeeeeeeee!!! DJ: Nie przejmujcie się... Będę się nim opiekować, dopóki nie zostaniecie wyeliminowani... Owen: Serio? Dzięki. Chris: Wszyscy już zajęli miejsca? Możemy zaczynać! Uczestnicy jak najszybciej odkryli swoje tace, na których były różne i dziwne przedmioty Duncan: Na serio? Miecz z gumy? Lindsay: Jej! Szminka! Dakota: Ja też mam szminkę! Alejandro: Chris, co oznacza ten krzyżyk? Chris: Zapomniałem o tym... Ten kto wylosuje krzyżyk, zostaje wyeliminowany. Alejandro: Co? Chris: Chciałem, aby były równe drużyny, a jak można równo podzielić 41 uczestników? Alejandro: Mam to gdzieś... Courtney: Alejandro! Nie! Alejandro: Wygraj to dla mnie! Courtney: Oczywiście! Alejandro wyszedł z pokoju Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Co? Alejandro odpadł? Teraz nie będę miała z kim flirtować... Mam nadzieję, że nie trafię na szminkę... ''Widok pokazał Lindsay, Dakotę, Katie, Sadie i Beth trzymających w rękach szminki '''Courtney: Czas wreszcie zobaczyć, do której trafię drużyny... Courtney zdjęła pokrywę, a na tacy znajdowała się... szminka! Courtney: O nie! Owen: Okulary przeciwsłoneczne? Ale jak mam to zjeść? Izzy: Poddaj się! Mam teraz fajny gumowy miecz, z którym mogę iść na wojnę! Heather: Co? Mam być w drużynie z tą wariatką? Heather pokazuje gumowy miecz Mike: Obyśmy mieli te same przedmioty... Zoey: Tak. Oby... Mike otrzymał gwiazdę, a Zoey okulary Zoey: O nie... Noah: Fuj! Skórka banana! Chris: Już wszyscy zobaczyli co mają na tacy? Więc teraz niech wstaną wszyscy, którzy mają szminkę i staną na tym czerwonym polu Wstały Katie, Sadie, Beth, Lindsay, Dakota, Courtney, Jennifer oraz Blaineley Chris: Doskonale! Od teraz wasza drużyna to... Śliczne Modelki! 125px Część dziewczyn zaczęła piszczeć Courtney: Świetnie! Jennifer: Jeszcze te piszczące dziewczyny przeżyję, ale Blaineley? Blaineley: O nie... Zaczyna się długi miesiąc z piszczącymi idiotkami... Courtney: Kogo nazywasz idiotką? Blaineley: Wszystkie dziewczyny z naszej drużyny, z wyjątkiem ciebie i mnie... Jennifer zmrużyła oczy Chris: Następne osoby, to te które mają gumowe miecze... Wstańcie i chodźcie na szare pole... Wstali Heather, Duncan, Izzy, Justin, Sierra, Eva, Jo oraz Staci Chris: Wasza drużyna to Szaleni Wojownicy! 125px Staci: A wiecie, mój prapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprapra... Duncan: Nie musimy tego wiedzieć! Sierra: A gdzie Cody? Heather: Nie w naszej drużynie! Sierra: Nieeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Justin: Po co tobie Cody, skoro masz w drużynie mnie? Sierra zaczęła płakać jeszcze głośniej Izzy: Tak! Izzy jest wojownikiem! Izzy próbowała uderzyć Heather gumowym mieczem Heather: Ani mi się waż! Chris: Okej. Ci z gwiazdami, na niebieskie pole. Wstali Gwen, Mike, Trent, Cody, B, Dawn, Ezekiel i Ann Maria Chris: Wy jesteście Ukrytymi Talentami! 125px Gwen: To jest taka głupia nazwa! Ale chociaż jestem w drużynie z Trentem! Cody: No i ze mną! Gwen: No tak... Sierra: Co? Sierra (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie dość, że nie jestem w drużynie z Codym, to jeszcze Gwen jest z nim w drużynie! Ona może zepsuć cały mój związek! '''Ezekiel: Hej, nie poznajesz mnie? Ann Maria: Nie, a co? Ezekiel: To ja ci wtedy dałem ten diament! Ann Maria: To ty?! Wcisnąłeś mi tą marną podróbę? Ezekiel: Ale... Ann Maria: Zjeżdżaj! Jesteś taki obleśny! Wolałam, jak byłeś potworem, czy czymś... Ezekiel: Ehh... Chris: Następni to ci z okularami! Szybko, na zielone pole! Wstali Josh, LeShawna, LeShaniqua, Owen, Harold, Zoey, Geoff oraz Lightning Chris: Wy to Leniwi Luzacy! 125px LeShawna: Na szczęście są ze mną LeShaniqua i Harold! LeShaniqua: Tak! Czekaj, co to za ciacho? LeShawna: Ten? To chyba jest Lightning... LeShaniqua: O tak... Lightning: Czemu w naszej drużynie jest tak mało chłopaków! Harold: Przecież jest ich nawet przewaga... Lightning: Co ty wygadujesz, obleśna dziewczynko? Harold: Klasyczny bezmózgi sportowiec... Przynajmniej będziemy mieli kogo wyrzucić na początek! LeShaniqua: Grr! Chris: Dobra, ostatnia drużyna, czyli ci ze skórkami banana, na żółte pole... Wstali pozostali, czyli Noah, Bridgette, Sam, Tyler, Brick, Brady, Scott oraz Chef Chris: Wy to Totalne Łamagi! 125px Chef: Specjalnie wysłałeś mnie do tej drużyny? Chris: Wszyscy byli losowani przypadkowo... Chef: Akurat! Chris (pod nosem): '''...No może oprócz ciebie. '''Bridgette: Jestem tu jedyną dziewczyną? Chef: Tak i nie myśl, że będziesz miała łatwiej! Bridgette: Że co? Noah: To się robi naprawdę chore... Scott: Dokładnie. Po co tu aż pięć drużyn? Mój plan z zeszłego sezonu na pewno tu nie wypali... Noah odsunął się od niego Chris: Skoro już mamy wybrane wszystkie drużyny, to czas na oprowadzenie was po hotelu! Gwen: Będziemy mieszkać w hotelu? Chris: Tak... Więc każda drużyna pojedzie innym autobusem. Bridgette: A skąd wytrzasnąłeś aż pięć autobusów? Chef: Ja je skombinowałem, zanim stałem się uczestnikiem... Chris: Tak. Więc w drogę! W autobusach Autobus Łamag 125px Po tym, jak wszyscy weszli do autobusu, Chef starał się wymyślić jakieś ćwiczenia Chef: Musimy wygrać to zadanie! Więc, aby się rozgrzać, wszyscy po 100 pompek. Brick: Się robi! Brick zaczął robić pompki Scott: Ty chyba żartujesz! Sam: No właśnie, zaraz przejdę 64 level! Chef: Mówiłem, na ziemię i robić pompki! Noah: Przecież nie jesteśmy na ziemi, przecież autobus jest trochę podniesiony w górę, nie? Brady: On ma rację! Chef: A co mnie to obchodzi! Tyler: Spoko, ziom. Zaraz ci zrobię te pompki! Tyler zrobił krok, ale przez przypadek wywrócił się i rozbił jedną szybę Tyler: Ups! Bridgette: Błagam, niech już to się skończy! Autobus Modelek 125px Katie, Sadie oraz Beth siedziały razem i plotkowały Beth: I wtedy ona wyrzuciła tego kota przez okno! Katie: No coś ty! Sadie: To takie fascynujące... Beth: A opowiedzieć wam, jak znaleźć... Sadie: Nie trzeba! Katie: A ja chętnie posłucham! Sadie: Ehh! Sadie poszła w inne miejsce. W tym czasie Lindsay i Dakota malowały się, a Courtney próbowała rozdzielić Blaineley i Jennifer Autobus Wojowników 125px Tutaj nie działo się nic nadzwyczaj ciekawego. Izzy skakała po wszystkich siedzeniach, a Staci cały czas coś mówiła. Reszta siedziała cicho i czekała na koniec podróży Heather: Staci, zamknij się wreszcie! Staci: Ale mój praprapraprapraprapraprapradziadek wymyślił sposób zamykania drzwi na klucz! I do tego... Duncan: Teraz się zastanawiam, czy to show, czy może wariatkowo... Heather: Ja tak mam od samego początku... Izzy usiadła obok Staci i zaczęła ją przedrzeźniać Staci: A wiesz, że moja praprapraprapra... Izzy: A wiesz, że moja praprapraprapra... Staci: ...prapraprapraprababcia to... Izzy: ...prapraprapraprababcia to... Jo: A ja myślałam, że to pomoże... A jest jeszcze gorzej! Chris: Czy uczestnicy wytrzymają podróż autobusem? A co ich czeka w hotelu? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Eksluzywny Klip Alejandro wsiada do limuzyny Alejandro: Chris to kompletny idiota! Jak mógł mnie znowu wyrzucić na początku? Słyszysz to? Mam nadzieję... Jeszcze tu wrócę! Zobaczysz! Alejandro zaczął się złowrogo śmiać Koniec Jak ci się podobał odcinek? Świetny Dobry Może być Kiepski Beznadziejny Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki